Sleeping beauty - Erza X Lucy
by Sledheadronald
Summary: Lucy is fatally wounded on a job how will the guild react? how will Erza react?
1. The job

Hello, I made this story because I have been experiencing writers block for my other story (the knight and the maid) and I have had so many ideas about Lucy x Erza story's so I decided to create this I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

"LUCY...LUCYYYY...stay with me" Erza scarlet was sobbing as she watched the life force slowly begin to fade from Lucy.

Makarov and Wendy were trying their best to heal Lucy's wound while everybody watched in hope that she would be okay.

"Will she be okay? Please...TELL ME SHE'LL BE OKAY!" Erza pleaded as she watched makarov and Wendy trying desperately to heal her wound.

"I should have been there... "sniff" I could've protected her" Erza started to sob harder.

Mirajane couldn't stand to see Erza like this "Erza it's not your fault, don't blame yourself" she said soothingly into Erza's ear.

"But... I can't loose her Mira...I...I...I love her" Erza began to sob even louder.

Mira hugged Erza harder in an attempt to calm her.

Natsu heard her confession "this is all my fault, I should have gone with her".

(7 Hours earlier)

(Lucy POV)

Lucy was getting ready for a job, she really needed jewls to pay for her rent so she decided to take a job that required her to guard a house for 2 hours.

"Seems simple enough" she said as she waived to Mira that she was leaving "maybe I should have Natsu or Erza come...no, I can do this" she thought as she strolled out of the guild.

(2 hours later)

"Wow this is boring" Lucy thought as she stood in front of a house with loke flirting with her.

"Now is not the time to be flirting"she said irritated by the fact the loke was flirting with her again. Until she noticed something in the distance "What is that?" She said pointing north

Loke looked in the direction she was pointing in and saw a dark figure in the distance "who are you?"

The figure made a slight movement with his hand and the entire house behind them exploded "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Lucy said shocked by the explosion.

The figure disappeared leaving Lucy and loke in complete shock "what the hell just happened?" Loke asked looking at the burning house.

"I have no idea but we have to rescue those people" Lucy said as she ran into the Inferno pulling out Aquarius's key.

(3 hours later)

"Thank you so much for saving me and my family" the women said as she held Lucy's hand in her own "don't thank me its Aquarius you should be thanking "it was no trouble at all can I go now brat?"she asked. Lucy nodded

"I am so sorry about this, I hope your family will be okay" said Lucy as she hugged the women "thank you miss Lucy" the women said as she walked back over to her family.

"Let's head back to the guild" said Lucy as she started walking down the path

(2 hours later)

As Lucy and loke walked into magnolia town Lucy wondered why loke had not gone back into the celestial spirit world "how come you haven't gone back to the celestial spirit world?"

He gave her a smirk "my dear Lucy I stayed so I could protect you, but something seems to be bothering you on our way back so I stayed, now tell me what is bothering you" Lucy looked at him in shock then looked at the sky "I love her"

Loke was taken back by this but remained cool "it's Erza isn't it" Lucy looked at him dumbfounded "How did you know about that" she asked getting more and more flushed.

"You're always checking her out and I can hear you when you're...masturbating, oh Erza your fingers feel so amazing" he said while getting a nose bleed. Lucy slapped loke across the face "you Pervert" Lucy looked at the ground blushing.

"Hehehe I'm sorry but it's true you don't do a good job of hiding your feelings but I think that you should tell her" Lucy looked at him as if he was an alien "it's not that simple, I want her to see me as a strong Mage who can take care of herself, that's why I went on this mission alone so that I could go back prove that I'm strong and then maybe I could tell her my feelings" Lucy looked at the lights of magnolia town.

Loke looked at her then smiled " Lucy you very well that Erza doesn't think you are weak, nobody in the Intire guild thinks your weak so don't think like that" he said looking into her eyes.

"Okay...I'm sorry for acting like that, we should get back to the gui...ughhhh" Lucy grasped her her stomach and saw the sword sticking into her stomach before she collapsed.

"LUCY!" Loke said as he caught her before she hit the ground "OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD... Lucy please be okay he looked for the person responsible but found no one. Loke sprinted as fast as he could in the direction of fairy tail yelling for help.

(A/N)

First chapter complete I hope I did a good job, I really just love the idea of Erza and Lucy being together and I pray every night that it will happen if though there is 97% chance that it won't happen I still hope because hey crazier stuff has happened anyway reviews are appreciated, till next chapter.


	2. She's alive

Hey guys sorry for the long wait studying for tests and quizzes and such but the Christmas break is coming up and hopefully I'll have more time but anyway here's chapter 2 of sleeping beauty, enjoy.

(_Italic indicate thinking_)

"Where is Lucy?" Asked natsu looking around the guild that was in complete shambles after gray and natsu had another brawl.

"Why do you care flame brain?"gray asked smirking profoundly at natsu "none of your business ice queen" he said throwing a chair in gray's general direction only for him to doge the chair causing it to hit Erza causing her to drop her strawberry cake.

She looked at natsu and gray with a dark aura forming over her "...natsu...gray...you...made...me...DROP MY STRAWBERRY CAKKKKEEEEE!" She said knocking both of them into what was left of the bar.

"Erza please let's be reasonable here" he said clutching to gray "hold me" said gray clutching to natsu for dear life "hehehehehe im gonna make you both wish you were never born when I'm done with you" she said as she pulled out a sword.

"Erza please I'll get you another piece of cake okay" Mira said in a calm voice as she stepped over the wreckage from the bar.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"everyone in guild looked at front doors of the guild to see loke running with a bloody Lucy in his arms "someone please help she badly injured.

Erza had already ran over to them along with everyone else "What happens? Asked Erza with concern written all over her "we got ambushed by some hooded man he did so fast I didn't even see it" he said as he tried to cover up the wound as Wendy started to try and heal it.

Erza tried to hide her tears as she saw Lucy laying there lifeless "_please be okay I can't lose you" she thought as she looked at Lucy. _

_Mira noticed the tears that started streaming down Erza's face, so she hugged Erza "it's going to be ok she will be okay" she said soothingly into Erza's ear " I know how much you love her"._

_"How did you know she said quietly looking her in the eyes " we've known each other for years Erza, I know how much she means to you"Erza looked at still crying softly "I wish I could've told her before this had happened if only I knew". _

_"Erza nobody knew this was going to happen don't blame yourself" she said firmly looking into her eyes, Erza than looked toward Lucy's body as Wendy and makarov were trying to heal her wound "Lucy"._

_Natsu saw the way Erza was acting after all he knew how much she loved Lucy "DAMMIT" he's yelled punching the wall causing the guild to shake "if only I knew she was in danger I would have went with her" he said filled with a desire to hunt down the man who did this, lisanna hugged him from behind "natsu don't blame yourself, please it wasn't your fault, please calm down, please" she said on the verge of tears._

_Natsu hugged her back and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry for scaring you, but this guy deserves to pay" he said looking at the sad faces of everyone in the guild as they all awaited if Lucy could be saved._

_Wendy had finished closing the wound then she saw Lucy move a little "EVERYONE look!" Everybody gathered around Lucy's body._

_Erza freed herself from Mira's grip and sat next to Lucy looking at her face "so beautiful" _she thought as she began to play with Lucy's hair without realizing.

Lucy eyes began to open slightly to be greeted with the beautiful sight of Erza looking at her along with the rest of the guild around her "_Erza_" she thought as she looked at the object of her affections "Erza...my wish came true...my afterlife won't be so bad after all" she said before kissing Erza's hand before passing out leaving Erza blushing madly.

"She's alive but apparently she thinks she's in heaven, but at least she's alive" said Wendy with tears slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"_She's alive_" Erza thought as she looked at Lucy with the blush still covering her face from the earlier kiss on the hand "she imagines me being with her in heaven" she said as everyone was released to know that Lucy was alive and well.

"Let's get her to the infirmary so she can rest there is a lot to go over" said makarov as he got up and went up to the balcony while everyone else began to clean up the guild.

Erza picked Lucy up carefully and carried her to the infirmary "_oh Lucy does that mean you feel the same way_?" She thought

A/N

Well chapter 2 is done thank you for the reviews, you don't know how much it means to me too know that people enjoy my story's, thank you, see you in chapter 3.


	3. You're not in heaven

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 3 enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

Erza sat in the infirmary watching Lucy as she slept soundly.

"Lucy please wake up" Erza said as she stroked Lucy's hair lightly praying that she would wake up.

"Erza?" She looked up to see Mira standing at the door "she'll be ok Erza you have nothing to worry about" Mira said as she looked at Lucy "Er...za" both girls looked down at Lucy.

"Er..za? is that you my love?" She said as she wrapped her hands around around Erza and pressed kisses all over her face "I missed you so much sweetheart, now we can be together forever and have a family" she said pressing her face against Erza's chest.

Erza who was blushing profoundly looked at Mira who was blushing as well "I'll leave you two alone" she said as she walked out of the room.

Lucy who was still hugging Erza brought her hand up and squeezed Erza's right breast causing her to moan slightly "Lucy what are...you doing?" She said taking Lucy's hand off her chest.

"Just having a little fun with my future wife, after all I've wanted to make love with you for so long and now I can finally do it, make love to me Erza, let's do it right here" she said as she pulled up her t-shirt.

"Lucy please your injured, and besides your not really in heav-hmph" she was silenced by Lucy's lips locking with her's as Lucy grabbed Erza and threw her onto to the bed with her.

She pulled off her top completely to reveal her soft round breasts, she then grabbed Erza's hand and put it on her breast "mmmm, your hands are so warm Erza we are gonna have fun".

"Lucy please your not in he-ohhhh" she trailed as Lucy fondled her breasts.

From out side the room Mira was listening to the whole thing blushing as she heard moans from Erza before she walked away thinking to herself "_I wish Cana liked me the way Lucy liked Erza_" she said walking back toward the still wrecked bar "if only" she thought.

"Is that all?" Makarov asked as he looked down from his balcony "yes" loke said as he stood next to Makarov.

"Thank you" Makarov said as he stood up and walked downstairs while loke returned to the celestial spirit world.

"NATSUUUU!" Gray yelled as he threw more furniture at natsu, they had got into yet another fight that resulted in lisanna calming natsu down and meredy and Juvia calming gray down.

"Natsu please calm down" lisanna said as she Locked lips with natsu which seemed to have calmed him down "gray please stop" said meredy as she wrapped her arms around gray "grey-sama please stop" Juvia pleaded as she also hugged gray.

"I'm sorry girls, he just a 'FLAME brain" he yelled

"Shut it ice princess" natsu yelled

Both of you stop fighting RIGHT NOW!" Makarov yelled as everyone stopped what they were doing "now then will both of you please stop fighting a clean this place up"he said with an irritated voice.

"Ok" they both said as they began to pick stuff up.

"Well that was hehehehehe...entertaining" Cana said as she as she asked for more Barrels to which Mira happily complied with a blush as she got her more barrels.

"Ohhhhhhhh LUUUCCCCYYYYY!" Erza moaned from the other room, Mira opened the door to the infirmary to find Erza breathing heavily on the bed with Lucy on top of her kissing her neck with covers around them.

"What happened...HOLY MOTHER!" said Makarov as he got a major nose bleed.

"What happen?" Asked Romeo as he tried to see "you'll find out when your older" Makarov said as he slowly walked away closing the door behind him.

Mira who was still in the room was still blushing "Erza what are you doing?" She asked

"Mira, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to get Lucy off of her to no avail.

"Well I heard someone in here so I came to check it out, but it looks like everything is fine here" she said still blushing.

"Mmmm hello Mira how are you doing" Lucy asked with her face resting on Erza's breast's "I should be asking you that" she said looking away.

"oh sorry I was just having fun with my beautiful knight, without her I don't think i could ever function" she said resting her head against Erza's chest "I love heaven so much" she said.

"Erza looked down at Lucy before Mira spoke "ummmm Lucy?"

"Hmm?" She looked up

"This isn't heaven Lucy you are alive, you blacked out after we were able to save you"Mira said looking at Lucy.

"You mean this is all real?" She asked, "yes this is real" Erza said as she looked down at Lucy.

"That means I really had sex with Erza, it wasn't a dream I actually made love to you?" She asked.

"Yes" she said blushing as she moved Lucy closer to her "and I loved every moment of it" she said into Lucy's ear. "Ohhh Erza does that mean you feel the same way?" She asked.

Erza put her hands on Lucy's cheeks and kissed her passionately before releasing her "does that answer your question?"she asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, yes it does" Lucy said before kissing her again

Mira watched the sweet moment unfold before she wondered "_oh Cana do you feel the same way I do_?" She thought as she looked at the young couple embracing each other.

"Mira...earth to Mira wake up" Mira was snapped out of her train of thought "what sorry" she said.

"Could you leave so we could get dressed" Erza asked "oh I'm sorry Erza" she said walking out of the infirmary.

"Mira, where are you? I need more booze" Cana asked looking for Mira "Coming right up Cana" she said cheerfully.

Well that was chapter 3 sorry for the long wait but you may have to wait for chapter 4 since Christmas break is coming up, but anyway hope you enjoyed it, reviews are appreciated, see you in chapter 4 :)


	4. Truly loved

I know It's been an insanely long wait but I just wanted to say thank you, this is the most popular story that I have written with over 4,000+ views!

Thank you guys for the support here's chapter 4

Lucy was just starting to wake up in her bed, the events of the previous days were nothing but a blur to her now that she had her beloved Titania with her.

"Good morning beautiful" erza said looking up at her girlfriend who was blushing.

"G-good Morning Erza" Lucy said looking into Ezra's eyes before noticing that her eyes trailed downward.

"H-hey what are you starring at?" Asked a flustered Lucy trying to cover herself.

Erza then pulled herself and Lucy out of bed and embracing in a passionate kiss which lasted for awhile until they had to pull away for air.

"I wish I could kiss you forever" Erza Said kissing the tip of Lucy's nose causing her to blush.

"Erza, it makes me so happy that you're here with me right now, I couldn't be any any happier than I I am right now" Lucy said resting her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"Lucy, I won't ever let anything happen to you again, when you wouldn't wake up I was so worried that you might never wake up again" Erza said with tears running down her cheeks.

Erza pressed here forehead against Lucy's "But enough about that, all that matters is that you're here now" she said before they embraced again.

"We should probably get dressed and head to the guild" Lucy said as she looked for some clothes while Erza ex-quipped into her normal normal atire.

They then went and ate breakfast and headed off to the guild. Before they heard a loud explosion coming from the direction of the guild.

"Lemme guess, natsu?" Lucy said

"Yep"

They both hurried off to the guild to stop the commotion.

"Jerk."

"Bastard."

"Hot head."

"Frosty."

"DRAGON FREAK."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?"

Lucy sighed.

"They're at it again." she said exasperatedly, watching as they flew around the guild like acrobats on steroids.

-at th

"ASH HOLE!"

"ICE BRAIN!"

"HOT HEAD!"

"YOU ALREADY CALLED ME THAT!"

"Knock it off!" interjected mirajane

They glanced at her, their hands around each others necks like they were gonna start choking each other.

"Why don't you guys settle your feud, there's a big hole in the guild now because of you two" she said.

"Why?" they both said at the same time.

Mirajane thought for a moment.

"Because I'll tell Erza that you caused Lucy to have that bruise on her knee?" she said, to which both there eyes widened in fear.

"NO, anything but that please,we're sorry." said Natsu.

They shook their heads, almost violently.

Mirajane looked back down at them before smirking.

"Then apologize to each other and fix the hole in the wall" she said before walking back to the bar "or I'll tell Erza" she said quietly

They both looked at each other before muttering sorry to one another.

Just then the doors opened to reveal both Lucy and Erza Hand in hand causing natsu and gray to start hugging each other.

"Hey best friend of mine you wanna help me fix that wall?" Natsu said happily.

"You bet I do buddy" said gray as they scurried off to the hole to fix it before getting stopped.

They were being stared down by Erza who looked over to the gigantic hole.

"Is that your doing?" She asked

They both nodded slightly fearing the worst was about to come on to them, but it never came.

"Just fix the damages ok" she said before heading over to the bar with Lucy.

Both natsu and gray were surprised that they were not punished by Erza and they guessed that it was because of Lucy.

"We should remember to thank her" said natsu to which gray nodded.

Over at the bar Erza was holding Lucy in her lap while talking with mirajane.

"You guys are so cute together" Cana said while taking a swig of her barrel causing Lucy to blush.

"Yep, Lucy is all mine" she said grinning and hugging Lucy tightly

"I love her more than strawberry cake" she said.

Saying that caused Lucy to hug Erza tightly while crying into her chest.

"You really mean it?" Lucy asked now looking up at Erza.

"I mean it" she said kissing her on the forehead "you have become the world to me, you are the most precious thing in my life" Erza said hugging Lucy.

"All this love and affection makes me wish I had someone who would hs me" said lisanna looking over an natsu who was helping gray put the wall back together.

"I'm natsu will come around eventually" Lucy said smiling at lisanna.

Makarov who was sitting up on the balcony looked down at Lucy and Erza.

He started to cry "you brats are growing up so fast" he said sneezing into a tissue.

Well there is chapter 4 hope you enjoyed.

Till next time.


End file.
